


Action figure theatre: The Torchwood team bakes Christmas cookies

by DieAstra



Series: Torchwood action figure comics [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Torchwood team bakes Christmas cookies but not everything goes to plan. After the fire brigade has left, they finally can sit down and enjoy their cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: The Torchwood team bakes Christmas cookies

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC01.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC02.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC03.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC04375x500.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC05.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC06.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC07.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC08375x500.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC09.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC10.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC11.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC12.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC13.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC14.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC15.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC16375x500.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC17375x500.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC18375x500.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC19.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC20.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC21.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC22.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC24.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC25.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC26.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC27.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC28.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC29.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC30375x500.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC31375x500.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC32.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC33375x500.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC34.jpg.html) [](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/TW%20Christmas%20Cookies/TWC35.jpg.html)


End file.
